


It Could Be Weird But I Think I’m Into It

by Spellfire01



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Absolute disaster man, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dani (The Adventure Zone) - Freeform, Description of injury in the 2nd chap, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Poly-V, Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers, TAZ: Amnesty - Freeform, The Fic Wherein Duck Is A Bisexual Disaster, minerva finds him hilarious but has concerns, they're working things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellfire01/pseuds/Spellfire01
Summary: Duck was...Distracted.Now, he wasn’t distracted that often, he was a pretty down-to-earth kinda guy, and he made a habit of concentrating on the now. Which was hard to do when he was thinking about Indrid washing the Crepes by Monica van in his tank top before the battle or Minerva’s biceps when she wielded her giant sword, or how when she laughed her whole face lit up and her eyes shined like he was the most precious human she’d ever had the pleasure of meeting. Or how—“Wayne Newton, is something burning?”“Shit!”
Relationships: Dani/Aubrey Little, Indrid Cold/Duck Newton, Indrid Cold/Minerva/Duck Newton, Minerva/Duck Newton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	1. You Know I’m One For The Overly Passionate

If Duck hadn’t had the worst (begrudgingly best) year of his life, he would have said that this had been The Week From Hell. Apart from it wasn’t, because it had been just over a couple weeks or so after the Literal Two Days From Hell but it still ranked in his top five worst, probably.

Duck was...Distracted.  


Now, he wasn’t distracted that often, he was a pretty down-to-earth kinda guy, and he made a habit of concentrating on the now. Which was hard to do when he was thinking about Indrid washing the Crepes by Monica van in his tank top before the battle or Minerva’s biceps when she wielded her giant sword, or how when she laughed her whole face lit up and her eyes shined like he was the most precious human she’d ever had the pleasure of meeting. Or how—-

“Wayne Newton, is something burning?”

_“Shit!”_ Duck made a valiant effort not to jump as the warrior made herself known behind him. And failed. The egg miserably slid down the tiles and onto the stovetop getting caught between the grates from Duck flipping the pan and sending its contents flying.

Aubrey had first introduced Duck to the hilarity that was John Mulaney around half a year ago, and if he hadn’t understood already then duck was completely feeling that whole “You know one of those days when you’re like ‘adult life is already so goddamn weird, this might as well happen?’” quote today.

“Nothing’s- That’s- _fuck_ -that’s how it’s supposed to be, Minerva!”

“I see. So every other morning when you make eggs instead of cereal, you scrape your eggs up from the stove and serve them half-burnt?” Duck could hear the amusement in her voice but in his embarrassment he refused to face her and instead focused on scooping said egg up and turning off the gas, in that order because he was not thinking clearly.

“I- Yeah, absolutely- fuck.”

Duck, somehow avoiding getting hurt even with his Chosen power back in full, marched over to the fridge and pulled out some ketchup, squirted it onto the ruined egg, grabbed a fork and turned round to face her as if nothing had happened. Which backfired completely as soon as he took the first bite and nearly choked. Partly because of the taste, but mostly because Minerva was staring at him like Duck was her personal entertainer, arms crossed, leaning against the doorway to his bedroom - their bedroom technically but Duck was having a hard time even thinking about that - in nothing but a bathrobe and some fluffy rabbit slippers Aubrey had gotten for her. 

It wasn’t even her state of undress that got to him, while wearing her battle robe half of her chest was bared already and Duck had just gotten used to it, they had a world to save after all, that wasn’t important(like she needed to worry about armor with her sheer toughness), it was the unfairly fond expression on her face that caught him. The fact that Duck didn’t spontaneously combust there and then was a marvel. “Um. Hey uh, mornin’, Minerva.”

“Good morning, Wayne. How is your breakfast?”

Duck tried not to scrunch his nose in disgust before sighing dejectedly and turned to scrape the mess into the compost bin. “Think I’m just sticking to cereal today. You want some?”

“I am quite alright, I already had breakfast two hours ago, went for a morning run and did some training with Leo before he went to work. I understand that you have a free day today so I did not want to wake you, I was just about to grab some clothes that are not ‘gym’ based.”

It was a Thursday. Duck didn’t work Thursdays. He’d been confused when he awoke to an empty bed without a comfy beefcake spooning him before realising he didn’t need to get up first (though Minerva tended to get up with him most days, whether to keep him company or keep her skills sharp, Duck didn’t know but was grateful either way).

“No problem, what uh, what are you up to? Today?” Busying himself with making a second breakfast, Duck wondered when talking to her had gotten so awkward. It didn’t help that she wasn’t wearing much, but Duck lived with her. He’d seen her like this before. He’d honestly hoped that this damn crush would stamp itself out over the few weeks post the-apocalypse-that-wasn’t (apocawasn’t for short - thanks Dani). He half pinned it on the fact that he was seeing Minerva for the first time in the twenty-plus years he’d known her. He was just over the moon about it, that’s all.

But this was getting ridiculous. She might have to stay at the Lodge before long if Duck couldn’t get on with his life, and he hated the idea of asking her to leave. It wasn’t fair, and it likely wasn’t reciprocated. He was her pupil for crying out loud. Well, former pupil, but still.

“I am visiting Amnesty Lodge, what of you, Wayne?”

“Ah, I was gonna head down to Indrid’s old ‘bago. He got kinda beat up in the battle there, hurt his upper arm from one ‘a’ the demon-things munchin’ on it. Me an’ Leo have been keeping an eye on him since.”

“Very well, I’ll see you later on I presume?”

“Yeaaah, we’re gonna go for a walk, get some fresh air, shouldn’t be more than a few hours though, give or take.”

Minerva’s whole relaxed demeanour changed suddenly at that, and she stood a little stiffer, expression twisted to something he couldn’t quite pinpoint, her smile turning stale. It was enough to concern him but not as much as her almost uptight tone of voice, as if she were put-out at his plans. “Do let me know if the situation requires my attention. I have treated many a battle wound after all.”

Duck felt himself frown in confusion at her professionalism, she almost sounded like she did back when when he had saved billy, even if she didn’t seem angry with him. “Uh, yeah, sure, I’ll—“

“I hope that everything works itself out.” With that she flashed him a tight, strained smile, turned and closed the bedroom door behind her, leaving duck to question what he’d done wrong in the last few seconds of taking to her. Was it something he said? She didn’t seem concerned about him checking on Indrid, so what was the problem?

Duck let out a resigned sigh and focused on eating his cereal, though he’d pretty much lost his appetite by this point. So much for the whole ‘best meal of the day’ thing. What a disaster.

Minerva left before Duck, bid him a farewell in that same off-polite tone and left him to get ready. Despite the uneasy feeling it left him with, Duck decided to suck it up. He wasn’t about to project onto Indrid, not with all the pressure he had going on on a daily basis.

The weather was getting far warmer than it had been the previous months what with the start of summer and it looked like it was gonna be a nice day, so Duck settled for a plaid shirt and shorts, freshening up before he tugged on his hiking boots, grabbed his rucksack, pet Winnie and told her to be good (he’d put some food out for her before the morning ruckus too), and left for the old camper park, heart heavy and brain rattled.

_*_*_*_*_*_

Amnesty Lodge was buzzing at 10AM on a work day and Minerva strode into the main lobby to see most of the residents gathered around the few tables and counter where Barcley had laid out a variety of breakfast choices for the morning flock.

The re-stocking of the building had taken a few days, and settling everything with the humans was still going through, but now it seemed things were settling back to relative normality. Well, as normal as things could get nowadays. A big breakfast like this proved a good distraction from the aftermath and all the hardships everyone had faced.

Several greetings rose to her ears as she spotted Aubrey, Dani and Jake gathered around a table in the middle of the dining area, Dr Harris Bonkers PhD lay in aubrey’s lap, the large rabbit’s nose twitching it’s his sleep, leaving one spare seat free as if waiting for her.

“Hey Minerva! Over here!” 

Who was she to deny their hospitality?

The chair’s limbs groaned under her weight as she sat down, flashing everyone a smile. “Good morning comrades, how are you on this fine summers day? Keeping your strength up I hope?”

“Sure, are you hungry? We saved you a croissant if you wanted one.” Aubrey offered, pointing a thumb over to the kitchen.

Minerva felt her smile waning and pursed her lips grimly. “I am afraid I may have lost my appetite for any further meals at this moment.” 

Her trio of friends exchanged _looks_ among one another, communicating silently in a way that spoke volumes about their shared friendship, but was something that Minerva herself hadn’t deciphered yet.

“I’m gonna give Barcley the heads up, stay rad ‘nerva!” Jake announced as he got up from the chair, making a beeline towards the kitchen to give the girls (and Dr Bonkers) some space.

“What’s up Minerva?” “Are you okay?” Both Aubrey and Dani asked in unison, the latter reaching out to grasp her hand gently. With living on rations on her homeworld for _decades_ and her attitude towards general well-being, it wasn’t like Minerva at all to turn down any meal.

“Wayne Newton has been acting very...Confusing lately. He burned his breakfast this morning, then looked as though he might faint when I went to get changed after my morning shower. He was also acting in a way that made me think he was going to spend his day off with me but when I was about to suggest that he join me for a trip to Amnesty Lodge, he announced that he was going to see his...friend, Indrid Cold, instead.”

Minerva paused, looking from the fine grain of the wooden table to Aubrey’s orange eyes, burning with concern. “Aubrey Little, is this _always_ how Wayne is? He seems... distracted.”

Aubrey puffed her cheeks out before releasing a big sigh, running a hand through her flaming hair. “Ohhh boy. That’s...Damn, it might be better if you ask him yourself, Minerva. I mean, I know Duck. But I don’t...” She spluttered, searching for the right words. “I can’t tell you what he’s thinking, y’know?”

“But we’re still here if you want someone to talk to, or like, to hang out with?” Dani chipped in, squeezing her hand comfortingly.

“Yeah, exactly!”

Minerva felt her smile widen into something genuine, even if her worries continued plaguing at her. She would ask Wayne about all of this once he got home. At least for now she had friends that weren’t so...contradictory.

“Thank you both, I do appreciate the limited advice you have been able to give me.” Minerva took Dani’s wrist and carefully pried her hand from her own, placing it instead onto Aubrey’s where it rested against the table. They twined their fingers together gratefully and Aubrey’s face lit up as she suggested. “First one to the hot springs is a rotten egg?”

Minerva’s booming laugh rang out, heard from even beyond the lodge and abruptly waking up any residents that weren’t already as she agreed to the helpful distraction.


	2. I Like You And I Loved Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘I hiked out to see the Mothman and all I got was this dumb boyfriend’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all have seen Sunshine Butch now get ready for MoonMoon Gay.

The old, rusty winnebago out in the east camper park of the Monongahela Forest certainly wasn’t the most inviting sight for all but a few who knew it’s resident well enough that it became a sign of mild comfort that a friend wasn’t going anywhere any time soon. Duck was one of these people, obviously.

As always, the door opened just as Duck was about to raise his fist to knock, and lo and behold stood his friend, the Mothman. It still made Duck’s mind reel if he thought about it long enough.

“Duck! I would say that it’s a surprise to see you, but it isn’t. Do come in.” Indrid’s unnerving smile seemed far from put out by his company, but duck attributed that to Indrid having as many friends as he could count on one hand, and stomped down the butterflies that swarmed in his stomach whenever it was directed at him.

“Nice to see you too Indrid.” Duck’s dry reply wasn’t lost on the other man as the ranger stepped into the camper, pulling the door shut behind him. “How’s your arm?”

Indrid slowed from shifting a few items around to make the place slightly more hospitable - something he was getting into the habit of whenever duck visited - and glanced down at the fresh bandage wrapped securely around his bicep. “It appears to be healing nicely. My chitin absorbed most of the damage and I’ve been showering somewhat regularly to keep it clean. Leo helped me change the bandage yesterday.” The man paused, going still for just a few seconds before reanimating himself again.

“If you just give me a moment I’ll get my coat and we can go on that hike you’re about to suggest.”

“Great. That’s real good to hear, I’m glad it’s healin’ up nice.” Duck nodded in approval, resting his hands on his hips as he waited patiently, letting his mind wander until it started reminiscing on how the injury had occurred in the first place.

Once things had settled down after the battle and people had been gathered for medical attention, for all that Duck had seen the first time he’d lain eyes on the nasty bite it had been one hell of an eyeopener.

The wounds had appeared startlingly clean at first. Punctured through the skin, into the muscle. No blood in sight, no coppery odor, apart from the transparent liquid leaking from it in steams. Apparently insects didn’t have red blood cells, which confused Duck even more because Indrid could blush. Once he’d asked though the seer had explained that while his disguising charms were good they weren’t _flawless_. But then again, when Indrid had been kidnapped, eye and head bruised, hair matted with blood, Duck had been far too distracted to notice the lack of colour from said head wound.

Those memories served to remind him just how far this man was from human. That really should have been the ‘nope, I’m out’ point for his stubborn crush, Duck thought to himself wearily.

Indrid disappeared into the back of his trailer and out of Duck’s line of sight. The sound of shifting material filled the air above the low hum of the single space heater still thrumming away and a few of minutes later Indrid was back wearing a coat that wasn’t quite as thick as the one Duck had seen him wear on their previous hike months and months ago after the incident with the tree, the last day Indrid had spent in Kepler before going missing. The coat looked slightly dusty with disuse but as long as it kept the other man warm then it wasn’t Duck’s concern.

The open air was refreshing as they stepped out into the clearing, the glare of the sun’s rays catching in the clean shine of Indrid’s silver hair and looking so damn soft that Duck had to bite his tongue to stop himself from asking if he could run a hand through it.

“Okay so, I was thinkin’ that we could hike a similar trail to the last time, but instead of climbing up the side of the mountain we’re gonna split off the path and walk around to that lake we saw.”

“That seems like a sound plan.”

“You think so?” Duck ribbed, knocking his shoulder against the taller man’s as they stepped from dusty earth and onto a muddy, fern-lined path.

Indrid’s answering grin was infectious. “I know so.”

“‘Course you do. Don’t suppose you could point us towards the best shortcut while you’re at it?”

“Ranger Newton, are you proposing that I do your job for you?”

“Mmmaybe?”

“Too bad, computer says ‘No’.”

Duck barked out a surprised laugh at that, he’d only ever seen half an episode of Little Britain by chance and certainly hadn’t expected Indrid of all people to know of it. Well, he had been all over.

They walked in relative silence after that, enjoying each other’s company and the afternoon chorus the forest provided, broken by Duck’s occasional commentary on various animal sightings and botany information, all of which Indrid seemed to take in with serious interest.

He’d gotten so into talking about the differences between two of the most common species of Pinaceae found in the park that Indrid nearly startled him by grabbing his hand and pulling him away from a small, unstable patch of rock and foliage that overhung part of the river they were waking alongside. In less than ten seconds the ground gave way and washed into the bubbling water. Not that duck was particularly concerned, it was only a couple of feet deep by the looks of things and wasn’t running fast enough to sweep him away with his strength, but it did save him from getting soaked.

“Oof- Thanks, man.”

“It is quite alright, Duck, I can’t have you living up to your namesake now, can I?”

God, Duck didn’t think he’d ever get old of his quick wit or his comedic timing.

The pair eventually made it to the lake in under an hour and Indrid decided on which would be the best place to settle at. Duck produced a small picnic blanket from his battered rucksack and sure enough as they settled the ground was even and the sun comfortably warm, enough so that Indrid opted for unzipping his coat before stretching his long legs out in front of him with a worn out sigh. 

“Here, brought you some fruit. I uh, weren’t really sure what you’d like to eat but— Yeah, yesterday Juno dropped off a bunch of the apples she’s been growing, gives me them every year dependin’ on how many grow. Catch.”

Indrid caught the golden fruit that Duck tossed to him effortlessly and didn’t hesitate to take a big bite out of one side, paused, then continued chewing with a small sound of approval. Duck made a mental note to ask Juno for a larger batch next season.

“This is— These are, goodness.”

Duck smiled, producing his own paper bag that held a sandwich. “Glad you like it.”

“I certainly do. Knowing something will taste good and actually experiencing it are very different things, you see.”

Duck did see. And the sight was proving an awful distraction from his own lunch. In the back of his mind he knew he was staring and maybe that was a little creepy but honestly? After months and months of missing the guy and finally having him back...With Indrid tripping into his life as easily as he had before it was hard not to moon over him.

Huh, now there’s a fitting phrase. 

It’s not like Indrid seemed to care anyways, he was far too occupied with his apple. Made him wonder when the last time he’d eaten real food was.

Another soft, happy, _chirrup_ sounded from the man as his sharp teeth sliced into the apple with a satisfying crunch, some of the juice dripping down his chin. Duck wondered what would happen if he wiped it away, or had a taste himself.

Indrid‘s chewing slowed for a second, glancing over at duck from the corner of his eye, feathery eyebrow raising in surprise. His irises were a pretty orange, slightly more ruby than gold and Duck could count how many times he’d seen them up close on one hand. Indrid blinked, looked away, wiped his chin with his sleeve.

“You uh, you okay there, Duck?” 

Duck opened his mouth to speak, closed it and looked away, suddenly finding the lake a whole lot more interesting. “I uh, I just um—“ Duck took a deep breath, released it, looked over to Indrid again while ignoring how hot his face felt. Could he be any more obvious? He was nearly 40, he should know how to smoothtalk a crush by now, the hell?

An opening graciously provided itself in the form of a lock of Indrid’s hair, a single curl hanging in front of his ear in a way that Duck’d find mildly aggravating if it were him. “You uh, you’ve got-“ Now Indrid turning to look at him better weren’t helping in the slightest. _Especially_ with that unassuming head-tilt.

Duck licked his lips nervously, put his sandwich bag back down into backpack and reached over halfway. He pulled his hand back for just a moment before brushing his pointer finger over a dark sideburn and guiding the white lock back over his ear where it sat prettily. The corner of Indrid’s mouth quirked. Smooth, Newton.

“Now that’s better...” Duck murmured, letting his hand linger for a few moments longer than he probably should. He was about to pull his hand back, get started on his own lunch when Indrid leaned casually into his touch and let Duck’s fingers sink into his fluffy hair.

“It certainly is.” Indrid agreed, eyelids growing heavy behind his glasses.

Indrid may have washed his hair but it still needed a brush so Duck took it upon himself to gently comb out the tangles. He leaned on his free hand, feeling his smile match Indrid‘s as the other man sighed happily at the treatment.

It was only when Indrid leaned back to throw away the core that dangled from his fingers, leaving the rest of it for the fawna of the forest that Duck startled, the other man’s unexpected movement jogging his hand to rest on his neck. Once Indrid had settled again Duck was half-tempted to continue if it weren’t for strange man shifting closer, the knee poking through his old, faded, ripped jeans nearly touching the ranger’s.

This was it. The crossroads. Indrid or Minerva.

Duck really didn’t want to let this opportunity slide, nor did he want to kiss Indrid and run off to Minerva like he didn’t mean nothin’ and by the looks of things the man hadn’t had a connection with someone since he’d befriended Leo. Duck wasn’t about to ruin this but couldn’t bring himself to choose.

The expectant look Indrid had been waiting patiently with for the last couple of minutes started to fade, and the other man began to shift awkwardly, and Duck thought, fuck it.

“Ah. I’m sorry, wrong futuRMm-“

The rest of Indrid’s apology was smothered by the ranger dragging him into a heated kiss, nearly sending the both of them toppling over, though thankfully it wasn’t nearly as much of a disaster as Duck had imagined. Completely the opposite actually.

A half an hour makeout session later eased with the hungry rumbling of Duck’s stomach, reminding him through the addictive haze that was kissing the damn mothman that he still had his lunch to eat. Indrid had laughed into his shoulder when Duck reminded him of how “apple-flavoured-cryptids ain’t exactly gonna fill a hole right now.” and rolled off of him to cool off.

An hour saw them walking back through the trail, hand in hand and hearts full. That didn’t stop the nagging in the back of Duck’s mind though. 

Once the pair were back at Indrid’s camper, the seer had invited him in but Duck politely declined. He had something to do back home and, despite their first kiss, or their second, or fifteenth, he wanted to take things slow. Indrid had squeezed his hand and agreed to take the long road though he didn’t complain about Duck dragging him in for one last kiss if his huge, giddy smile while parting ways was anything to go by.

As much as Duck was elated by this new development, his nerves quickly caught back up with him as he made his way back to his flat.

Time for round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions for this trio feed my motivation hyenas! Thank you for reading <3


	3. We Could All Be The Best Kind Of Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Minerva,” he took a hesitant step forwards, voice serious but gentle as he offered his hand out to her the in same way she had when giving him strength so long ago, “we need to talk.”_

Shadows were just beginning to stretch across the parking lot to the small apartment complex Duck shared with Leo by the time he’d arrived home, any sign of life abandoned around the building due to its residents presumably having dinner around this time.

Duck took to counting the stairs as he ascended, trying desperately to distract from the way his stomach kept flopping around like a fish out of water (not that it really helped at all) before pondering if he could just spend the night out here in worry of facing the way Minerva had looked at him before she’d left this morning. God, he’d grown to hate disappointing her. He hoped she wasn’t still mad at him. 

As soon as he’d stepped through and locked the door (blocking the brief gap with his foot so that Winnie couldn’t squeeze past while she greeted him happily) Minerva’s greeting reached him from the direction of their bedroom, before the woman herself emerged wearing a pair of his shorts and a matching nightshirt she had taken to wearing for bed. (It wasn’t as through she didn’t have her own PJs, Duck just couldn’t bring himself to stop her from borrowing them and there was just something so comforting knowing that she was comfortable enough here to just do whatever she felt like. Minerva hadn’t lived a ‘mundane’ life in so long that the domesticity of it all probably made it feel more like home than anything, and Duck could get behind that. They also fit nicely and she looked real darn good wearing his clothes so that was just a plus.)

“Good evening, Wayne Newton! How was your outing with Indrid Cold?” 

Well _shit_ , there goes the dregs of his composure.

“It was...Yeah, it was pretty...Pretty alright, we uh, did some walkin’. Aaand that’s it. Just lots of walkin’ an’ talkin’. We ate some lunch, had a picnic— Not in like, not in a date kinda way just in a, y’know, a perfectly normal friendly lunch...Type thing. Yeah, it was. Good, _fuck_.” Every world that left his mouth felt more sour than the one before and Duck really wished that his Chosen abilities would have granted him the power to phase through the floor at this point. Jesus.

Minerva pursed her lips studying him for an agonising few seconds in a way that Duck could just tell his poor attempt to brush over this had backfired awfully.

“Wayne Newton...What is going on?”

“I-I don’t know what you—“

“Please do not lie to me, Wayne” Minerva’s tone was serious, most of the warmth of her tone draining in the same way it had earlier, “I had thought that after all these years, all that training and the completion of our shared destinies that everything would fall almost peacefully back into place. But these past couple of weeks have been so confusing...I feel more uncertain now than I have ever been. I just want to know what is going on inside that brilliant mind of yours, Wayne. I need to know...where I stand now that my job has been completed”.The unfamiliar waver in Minerva’s voice opened up a gash of gilt for all that Duck could relate to her cutting confession.

The ranger closed his eyes for a moment to avoid looking at her lost expression, breathing out a long sigh as he tried his best to calm the hammering of his head or the nauseating butterflies fluttering around in his gut, taking a moment to steel himself and breathe.

“Minerva,” he took a hesitant step forwards, voice serious but gentle as heoffered his hand out to her the in same way she had when giving him strength so long ago, “we need to talk.”

With a confident step forwards Minerva took his hand without hesitation and allowed Duck to guide her over to the couch then took a seat next to him.

“Well. For starters you should probably know that I’m Bisexual, if it weren’t obvious at this point, an’ if that changes anything then that’s gonna be one hell of a bummer.”

Minerva’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “You have also had the power of Sylvain trapped inside you all this time?”

Duck blinked slowly. Not really the reaction he’d been expecting but hey, not exactly a bad one either. “Naw, naw that’s not— I like men and women that’s, Aubrey’s like a Power Bi? I’m just a regular old Bi. That’s it. Just, a plain ol’ mundane Bisexual guy right here.”

“Oh. But isn’t that the same for everyone?”

If duck had been drinking, he’s pretty sure he’d’ve done a spit-take at that. “Wait, hold up, you’re telling’ me you’re Bi too? No way! That’s, I mean that’s great.” Duck ran his free hand through his hair in exasperation while Minerva observed him with an expression of bafflement.

“Is that not the standard of attraction on this world? It was on mine.”

“Oh, well. I mean, nowadays kinda? Usually just man and women have relationships but that’s more traditional, doesn’t mean that’s how it’s always been though, historically speaking— I’m rambling, hold on a second. Minerva?”

“Yes, Wayne?”

“I...I really like you. I mean, I kinda liked you before I really met you but that was in friendly way I think, or maybe a crush kinda way? I’m really not sure, emotions are confusing. What I mean to say is that...Ever since you got here officially my mind’s been running in circles around you for months now. You’re so strong and brave an’ you’ve got that badass sword, I guess I always considered you way out of my league. I’m just some dumbass who got lucky, world-saving-apocalypse-reverting-tendencies or not. But I’m just the kinda dumbass who fell for you anyway.” The weight off of his chest was as terrifying as it was an almighty relief.

“Now, before you say anythin’, I totally get if you ain’t interested. I do, I mean, I’ve been messing you around and leaving you hanging so—“

“Do you have any idea, Wayne Newton, how long I’ve been waiting to hear you say that?”

“Wait, what?”

Minerva’s answering smile caught the last beams of light radiating from the kitchen window and shone just as bright, though it dimmed into something far softer and fond than Duck had ever seen on her before as she leant down to rest her forehead lightly against his in a way that made Duck’s head swirl with giddiness. His heart ached tenderly though it nearly doubled at the gentle squeeze she gave his hand. “You are the most magnificent person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, Wayne, do not think for one second that you are anything but out of my own ‘league’. You have proven yourself more than enough times to me, and even then you would not need to.”

“Does uh...” Duck glanced from her gorgeous golden gaze to her full lips, the revelation of having one first kiss already today giving him the boost he needed to ask ‘does that mean I can kiss you now?”

The sound of Minerva’s laugh was her only reply before she lowered her head just slightly and her soft lips brushed feather-light against his.

  
Duck closed his eyes, pressing forward into the kiss and relishing the smile he felt against his own. Electricity thrummed pleasantly under his skin at the feeling of Minerva cupping his face and stroking her thumb over his beard as she deepened the kiss into something a little less tame that made his hand tighten in hers, his other arm looping around her broad shoulders to tug her closer.

Duck broke away to kiss the corner of her mouth, her jaw, each of her cheeks and her nose, making it scrunch slightly with happiness. Her elated giggle filled the air before he was diving back in again much to Minerva’s delight if her taking the lead by sweeping the tip of her tongue along his lower lip and the way she lightly dragged her fingers back into his hair to easily tilt his head at a far better angle were anything to go by. Not that he minded one bit, Duck was just happy to be here honestly and he made sure she knew just that.

It only occurred to him, sometime after Minerva had scooped him into her lap,had undone the top two buttons of his shirt and was busy decorating his collarbone with a couple of hickeys that Duck should probably tell her about Indrid. Easier said than done. Far, _far_ easier. 

“‘Nerva, I gotta- Wait a sec, I gotta ask.”

“Hmm?” The noncommittal reply she mumbled into the crook of his neck wasn’t very convincing of its concern.

Duck pulled away with a sigh, already regretful for having to call quits on this new thing they had going. “Can I take you out sometime? I mean, I wanna take this...At least somewhat slow, I haven’t, I haven’t done anything like this in a while, at least nothing I was actually serious about. It’d mean a lot to me.”

“I would like that very, very much.” Minerva rubbed his back, grinning down at him — still?! Duck knew she was tall but damn — before she pulled him in for one last lingering kiss that made him practically melt in her arms before he broke away to kiss her head and rest his on her shoulder comfortably.

“D’you mind if we just sit like this for a while? I’ve had one hell of a day.”

“Tell me about it!”

Duck tried to quell his sudden flash of nerves before realising that the statement was rhetorical, much to his relief.

Later on while Minerva was busy playing with Winnie, Duck had called up Juno and, with a lot of convincing and the promise of many details of the reasoning behind his call, managed to swap tomorrow’s shift with her Sunday.

Duck had A Plan, and while he wasn’t willing to keep either of his newly found relationships a secret from each other (that really weren’t Duck’s style nor was it a good thing to do) he was gonna have to use the element of last-minute surprise if it was going to succeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t finished a series in so long oh my god. Whoop!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions for the series feed my motivation Hyenas! thank you for reading <3


End file.
